Conan's New Friend
by Apple Of Eris
Summary: This is the tale of a girl who loves her family more than anything. Her younger brother definitely fits into this category. After a terrible plane accident, she finds herself... where? (Rated for violence and language.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello another new story I'm using to procrastinate and not write the older and more popular ones! I'm going to say before you start reading; _I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! IF I DID, GIN WOULD BE A GOOD GUY AND HE WOULDN'T BE EVIL._ I am being redundant.**

* * *

 _A shadowed hand stretched out towards my face as it rested with tired eyes. Another approached my abdomen, and finally a third to my chest. The hand reached my face and all the others halted sharply with a groan not unlike a zombie's._

 _Light exploded and hissing shrieks shot through the air as everything dissolved into a soft white light._

"Jee?" A soft voice called out for me from my right.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see a small face peeking between my door and its frame. I smiled softly and motioned them forward.

My littlest brother stepped into the beams of moonlight shining from the floor to ceiling window on the wall behind me. His white hair that was unique to us siblings glittered like silver. Adding to the mystic affect, his diamond blue eye lit up like and LED light while his other gold eye glowed and smoldered like fire.

I gave a slightly larger smile and waved the hesitant little boy forward. The supernatural effect disappeared as soon as he let the light, but he was still the most adorable child I could imagine. He placed his unoccupied hand on the bed and clutched his teddy bear even tighter with the other.

In actuality, he wasn't really all that much younger than me, he was only half a year younger and just a bit physically underdeveloped, while I was physically and mentally overdeveloped. We were in the same grade and class of first grade.

As he climbed onto the bed, I pulled the covers up to his chin and smiled reassuringly into his fearful eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and tucked his head under my chin, forcing him to block out whatever nightmare he had this time. I began humming softly.

 _Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire._

 _The war outside your door just keeps raging on._

 _Just close your eyes, you and I'll be safe and sound._

His breathing evened out and I sank into sleep alongside him.

I blinked my eyes open and felt a hand run over my head in a loving way. I looked right into the deep purple eyes of my mother. Perfect black hair framed her gorgeous face as she stroked my hair to wake me up.

"Good morning, sweetie." She said as cheerfully as a mother possibly can, love pumped into everything she does.

My younger brother ran into the room, a rare smile on his face as he climbed onto my bed and began jumping around like most his age do when they're happy.

"What's the occasion?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Mom! The cat won't stop rubbing, "a sneeze, "against my legs!"

I felt excitement bubble up in my chest as my oldest brother walked into my room through the wide open doorway.

He'd been away for such a long time, he was twenty-five now if I could remember correctly. He graduated college a long time ago and he had a job that unfortunately required him to be on the opposite side of the world. He's an animator for a seriously major company in Japan. Not that I'm complaining about him bringing enough money home for us to live comfortably with a lot to spare.

On top of him being rich, he's "hot" in my older sister's words. He is handsome, he has short silver hair that he frequently dyes black and the same heterachromatic eyes that change colors depending on his mood and the lighting that match the rest of us siblings' eyes. He's really tall and he has a lot of muscles and he's super strong and smart, so I guess he is "hot" not that I get what my sister was saying.

He's super awesome and he brings gifts in the few rare times he visits us in Texas. He brings me manga and anime to watch and read.

"I got ya another gift, Jillly." He said, reaching behind his back with a wink.

"Detective Conan?" I gasped quietly.

"Bingo!" The book was placed into my hands and I looked up at him, almost certain there were sparkles floating around my head, maybe even a few flowers.

"Jeniveve, I have good news for you." My mother was sparkling more than I was.

"What is it?"

"I'm getting all of your siblings together and we're going to go meet your father for a family camping trip!"

I was speechless for a moment, before I was hopping up and down on the bed beside my younger brother, squealing like a fangirl.

Five hours later, the three of us were on a plane, headed for where we would meet my sisters.

Xyn, my younger brother, was asleep on my lap, and my older brother, Zerin, was listening to music as he began to doze off on his neck pillow. I just knew he was going to have a crick in his neck when he woke up.

When a baby started crying somewhere in front of us, I decided I would leave to go and find somewhere quieter. I gently roused Xyn and smiled at him mischievously. He gave back a tiny smile of his own and he grabbed his carry-on bag from under his seat. I grabbed my own and I ungracefully clambered over Zerin. The exhausted idiot didn't even give a moan as I use him as a kickoff. Xyn wasn't as reckless and he gently scooted around his legs. We both knew we would be in trouble if either "adults" caught us, so we walked quietly and quickly.

As we approached the front, the separating door flew open and a pretty lady with a cart came into view. I gazed at her with obvious confusion-that was until I saw the top of the cart was covered in fruit snacks, peanuts, and sodas. We skirted the edge, steering clear of her gaze, worried she would make us sit down again if she saw us walking around.

We stepped through the door and past the small flight attendant station and into the first class section. They had freaking tables and reclining chairs! I shared an awed glanced with Xyn before we crept up to a table. It was empty and had no signs that someone had been sitting there, so I climbed in with Xyn tailing like a shadow behind me.

The booth padding was so comfortable, I sank low in my seat and snuggled Xyn up to me with a sleepy smile. He consented and tucked his head into my stomach as he curled into a ball beside me, just as comfy.

 ***~(O.O)~***

" _Kid!"_

 _Go away…_

" _Wake up, kid!"_

 _I don't want to._

" _The plane is crashing!"_

"Holy crap!"

"Language." A stranger was telling me to watch my language… must not be _too_ dang important to wake me from precious sleep.

A thundering crash echoed through my body and then I noticed the panic. So many people were freaking out and running around like maniacs. The first thing _I_ did was grab a terrified Xyn and step out of the booth. I dodged people left and right, making my way back to our seat. I caught sight of the view outside as we passed the wing, and I felt terror ricochet throughout my bones and my limbs froze, quivering slightly. Even being a kid, I knew such a huge missing portion would cause a crash landing if we could even land at all.

I stopped by our seats and I crouched before Xyn.

My dull eyes looked right into his that glimmered with fear and life, "Li'l bro… I'm gonna go."

"B-but you don't know how to fly a plane."

"You know how fast I learn, kiddo."

"You'll come back, right? You will?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I saw a ghost of a smile cross his lips as I quoted that 'girls' show.

"You better keep your promise." He was impossible to hear in the deafening pandemonium I was attempting to block out.

"I will. I already swore."

"Say the real one."

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"Alright now a pinky promise." I locked onto his pinky finger, a clump rapidly forming in my throat.

"I'll see you soon, Xyn. I'm gonna go pull a Conan."

"I love you, Jee!" He screamed over the sound, tears freely falling down his cheeks.

With one last false smile, I took off running, masterfully avoiding collisions as I made a beeline for the captain's cabin.

I opened the-surprisingly-unlocked door and felt bile rise in my throat at the sight outside the huge window. I couldn't find either the pilot or co-pilot anywhere, so I climbed into the pilot's seat and grabbed the yoke.

* * *

I opened my eyes and winced at a pinching pain in my side and chest.

 _Where am I? I remember the plane, but what else happened besides that?_

I rubbed the back of my head with a wince before hearing an annoyed honk by something placed before me.

 _Oh, I'm gonna miss the bus._

I grabbed Xyn's hand before stepping into the large vehicle. I went to the seat in front of the furthest bench to the front of the bus. I had a clear view of people entering, and I saw people with ski masks approaching.

"Oi, ochibi." I looked up towards a voice. The bench in front had a man sitting there, with a person who was supposedly his girlfriend.

I smiled politely at him before silently asking what he wanted.

"Daijobu?" _Holy-it's Japanese. Man am I glad I learned it._

I nodded quickly with another smile.

He lost interest in me and I looked over at Xyn. He was paler than usual, and he had a small scratch on his cheek.

I squeezed his hand a bit tighter, wordlessly asking what was wrong.

"Where are we?" His voice was barely loud enough to be heard.

"I'm not sure, should we get off and go find a policeman?"

He nodded shortly and imperceptibly.

I stood up, still tightly gripping his hand, and headed back towards the entrance of the bus. When I bumped into someone I began an apology, but I was knocked backwards with a sharp blow-a kick, maybe?

I had cushioned the fall for Xyn-he had been yanked backwards with me-and it made my side and chest hurt even more than before.

"What the he-" I cut off entirely when I saw the gun pointed at the bus driver.

I stood up with Xyn and quickly, but silently, walked to the bench in front of another couple that looked vaguely familiar.

"Girl, daijobu?" The voice was very familiar and had a heavy English accent.

I looked up at a _very_ familiar person and nodded quickly, not wanting to draw any more attention.

As the men in ski masks made their demands, I felt Xyn tremble beside me. I placed a shaking arm around him and whispered a few comforting words to him.

When one neared us, I shook my head, telling him we had no devices of communication. I shivered slightly, beginning to feel oddly cold. I shifted closer to Xyn, feeling him shiver slightly as well.

"Jee." He whispered, a familiar terror present in his voice.

"Sh, it's okay, Xyn." I promised, placing my chin on his.

A loud bang come from behind us and Xyn let out a scream. I jumped as well, but I tried desperately to make him calm down. He was all-out bawling in seconds. I glanced back briefly to see a small kid that struck a familiarity was on the ground with some sort of device on the ground beside him.

The lady with the heavy accent stopped him from shooting the boy, and cleverly put his gun on safety. I was beginning to feel a bit wary of her. Then again, I was beginning to get a _very_ bad feeling about all of this, as if something was clicking in an obvious answer.

My speculation ended when one of the men headed towards me. He yanked me out by the front of my shirt and dangled my feet in the air.

"Shut that kid up before we do!" With that I was thrown right back onto the bus's hard floor and I gained a new bruise.

I quickly stood up and brushed myself before climbing back onto the bench and crawling towards Xyn. I wrapped him in a hug and hushed him quietly. As his crying became sniffles and a few silent tears, I felt his aching heart and I placed his head under my chin as I shushed him quietly, willing him to sleep and leave it to me.

 _What the hell is going on?_

* * *

 **What's going on? Find out in the next episode of Dragon Ball-oops. Wrong anime entirely. (I don't own that one either.)**

 **Constructive sandwiches are parties for my imaginary tummy! (It's a party in my tummy! So yummy, so yummy!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, loyal readers! If you've been waiting for an update still, I'm shocked. It's been forever since I last updated anything, so I decided I would try and do so on a borrowed computer. Thank you for your godly patience! ^^**

* * *

 _We're only kids who lost our way,_

 _But if we wait long enough we'll be saved._

 _Just sleep, just dream!_

Two children sat in a bus, both seemingly having come from a plane crash to this bus. Both were terrified in their situations, one on the verge of sobbing while the other in an even greater measure of fear but valiantly comforting the smaller boy.

She opened her eyes some to look at the large ski bags that were now resting on the floor of the bus. The situation suddenly made their contents blaringly clear.

' _I should've known this wasn't going to end peacefully, but why did those bleeps have to bring aboard bombs?'_

The racing thoughts of the girl were interrupted as a man with a cold and a teacher walked by the bench she was sitting on. They started right back up again, time moving faster than it should have been.

A hostage was called up.

An odd beeping sound.

A dangerous aura.

Darkness.

"…as long as you cooperate."

"I don't think so!" A childish voice erupted from further back on the bus, "You're planning on killing everyone on this bus once you get off, right?" He lifted one of the ski bags in the air by one end, "If you're planning on letting us go, what is this bomb for?"

I craned my neck to see him better, a mirrored version of the word "stop" in English.

"Hurry!" The brave child shouted.

A few seconds after that, the breaks applied and I struggled to remain in my seat in the sudden halting motion.

One of the hijackers lifted his gun to fire and the brave child leapt over the written on bomb and towards him. Before he could fire, a line of light hit him in the forehead, knocking him out easily. The fallen form revealed the man with a cold who'd been called to act as one of the hijackers was prepared to hit a pressure point and knock him out.

"Araide-sensei! Restrain that woman's arms!" Said man looked at him in surprise, "Her watch is the switch to the bombs!"

The English teacher kneed the other hijacker in the stomach and then elbowed his back. As the hijacker turned over she said, "Oh, gomen-nasai! The brakes made me-"

He ignored her and lifted his gun to her face, "You gotta be kidding me!" He pulled the trigger, but all that came out was a click. He pulled it again and then continued to stare at it in shock.

She pushed the gun down and smiled, "How foolish." After a few seconds of whispering to him, he let out an exclamation of even further surprise.

"A secret makes a woman, woman." In admittedly bad English made Jeniveve cringe and wonder why everything sounded and looked so dang familiar.

A scream came from the lady with the watch and everyone looked at her, "We need to hurry! We need to run! The switch must have activate when the driver stopped the bus! The bombs are gonna blow!"

"What'd you say?!"

With that everyone began rushing off the bus. Jee took no time to hesitate, but didn't want to get trampled by terrified bus-riders so she waited until the quick rush was past her seat before hefting her brother onto her back and rushing outside.

As soon as the two were off the bus, the smart kid ran back in and kicked a fire extinguisher through the window ( _'How did his foot not break?!'_ ) and jumped after it with a red-cloaked girl in his arms.

Soon enough, the girl and kids were driven off to the hospital and the two insertees were left to go into police questioning along with the rest of those riding the bus.

* * *

 **XxX-QqQ**

* * *

I shifted in my seat, impatiently waiting for my turn so I could leave this air of suspicion. The _only_ thing good about this situation was the fact I had some time to think after all of that chaos.

' _So, the plane apparently crashed, and I woke up in front of a bus with Xyn. That means I've either been living a dream or I have some sort of odd amnesia. Or I could've gotten a concussion and I just don't remember anything between then and the recent events. But why would we be in Japan? Is this where we were originally headed? If I'm even partially correct, then what explains all of this déjà vu that I've been experiencing? It could also be part of the concussion.'_ Xyn had finally fallen asleep beside me, so I shifted a bit and rested my chin on top of his head. _'If I got teleported to another universe, I'll scream. No need for drastic measures, though, I'll just tell the who my parents are and if they can't figure out who they are, I'll give some sort of excuse about being from a different country and give an example of another person who's distantly related and acting as my caretaker.'_

As I looked up, a police officer appeared before me. She gave me a comforting smile and motioned for me to follow her.

I sat in a seat across from her and a kind-looking male officer over a coffee table. The sofa was admittedly comfortable.

"What's your name, sweetie?" The female asked lightly.

"I'm Jeniveve Lyre, and my younger brother's name is Xynphli Lyre. May I ask for a way to address you?"

"Ah, you can just call us Officer Hallow and Officer Julian." She pointed to herself and then her colleague respectively.

I almost cracked a smile when Officer Julian gave a frown in brief annoyance, "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

"Alright, sweetie, do you want us to call your parents?"

"Ah, yes." I gave the phone number, but it only voiced the number didn't exist or wasn't in service, "I guess they broke their phone _again_. I _am_ staying with a distant relative while I'm in Japan."

"I see, who might that be?"

"He's well known as Professor Agasa." I gave a convincing smile.

* * *

 **Bit of a cliffhanger?**

 **This was kind of difficult to write.**

 **Please review your opinion, be it angry, happy, confused, or otherwise I will greatly appreciate it!**

 **Stay awesome! -(^.^)-**


End file.
